Perfecto
by Italia-Von-Bielefeld
Summary: Eramos tan Buenos amigos hasta hoy, y yo probe tu desempeño en el amor, me aprobeche de que habiamos tomado tanto, fuiste dejando y te agarre.  Song Fic. TorisxFeliks...  Inspirado en la cansion de miranda, Perfecta.


**Perfecto****(Polonia x Lituania)**

_Tan pronto yo te vi, _

_Lo pude descubrir..._

_El amor a primera vista no funciona en mi._

El lituano caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del hotel, estaba un poco nervioso por ver nuevamente a su amigo Alfred despues de tantos años sin hablarse, pero a la vez se encontraba realmente feliz, abrio la puerta despacio, pero lo primero con lo que se encontro fue una mirada esmeralda, que lo observaba fijamente.

-Tipo, este tipo es como que completamente identico a como me lo dijiste!- Hablo emocionado mientras jalaba la mano del castaño hacia dentro de la habitacion, este realmente se encontraba confundido, pues era la primera vez que veia a una persona tan extraña y que desbordara tanta energia.

-Ah, Toris, el es Feliks, es hijo de un amigo de mi padre- Hablo el estadounidense con una sonrisa. -Perdona si es un poco extraño algunas veces...- Sonrio con nerviosismo mientras observaba como el polaco miraba de arriba abajo a el confundido castaño.

-Tipo... asi como que no tienes nada de estilo al vestir-

_Despues de amarte comprendi,_

_Que no estaria tan mal... Probar tu otra mitad_

_No me importo si arruinariamos nuesta amistad_

_No me importo, ya que mas da._

Feliks miraba distraido por la ventana, pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, de los ojos azules de Toris algunas lagrimas resbalaban y su voz se quebraba al hablar.

-Me...Me dejo...- Susurro dolido, mientras mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos -Simplemente me dijo que ya no me amaba, que ya no podiamos seguir juntos- La desesperacion en su voz era evidente, pero fue callado por el calido abraso de un polaco, que apegaba la cabeza del castaño a su pecho, quien solo se limito a seguir llorando, mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza a su espalda.

-Esta bien Liet, llora lo que quieras- Le susurro al oido con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. -Tranquilo...tranquilo-

_Eramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy, _

_Y yo probe tu desempeño en el amor_

_Me aprobeche de que habiamos tomado tanto,_

_fuiste dejando y te agarre._

Se encontraban sentados en un bar, el polaco al inicio no estaba tan seguro de acompañarlo pues nunca habia sido bueno con el alcol, pero como eran los mejores amigos decidio acompañarle en su pena. Llevaban ya varios tragos, el rubio intentaba controlarse, pero le preocupaba mas el ojiazul que se encontraba llorando nuevamente mientras bebia se su copa.

-Liet... deverias dejar de sufrir de esa manera... me duele verte asi...- Intneto consolarle, pero sus labios fueron sellados con los de su amigo, que lo dejaron sin respiracion por unos segundos para luego separarse y mirarlo de manera suplicante.

-Por favor... - Susurro de manera apenas audible, pero el polaco entendio a lo que se referia, pocos segundos despues sus labios fueron nuevamente invadidos, pero el oji esmeralda intento corresponderle, sabia que tal vez era solo algo que ocurria a causa del alcol, que si continuaba su relacion de amistad podria arruinarse, pero en ese momento no le importo.

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal, _

_lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar._

_Cuando caimos en lo que estaba pasando_

_Segui besandote..._

La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas, interrumpiendo el sueño del polaco, habrio los ojos lentamente, para darse cuenta de lo que susedia. Se encontraba recostado en el pecho desnudo del lituano, quien lo apresaba entre sus brasos con un tanto de delicadesa, se levando con cuidado de no despertarlo mientras se cubria el cuerpo con una de las sabanas. Al inicio habia pensado que solo se trataba de un sueño, pero ahora comprobaba que no era asi.

-Despertaste...- Susurro el castaño, haciendo que rapidamente se volteara para mirarlo, en sus ojos azules ya no se veia tanta tristesa y sonreia de una manera tan distinta a la de hace algunos meses. Lo tomo entre sus brasos nuevamente, se podia sentir que dudaba un poco en hacerlo pues no sabia si su amigo le corresponderia.-¿Estaras conmigo nuevamente de esta manera?-

El polaco lo observo mas fijamente y sonrio de manera tranquia y beso con ternura los labios del mayor. -Si asi lo deseas tu...-

_Solo tu, no necesito mas_

_Te adoraria lo que dure la eternidad._

-Deves de ser perfecto para mi...- Susurro el lituano al oido del polaco, quien se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

-Asi como que te creo Liet... pero solo me dices cosas lindas cuando estamos en la cama- Susurro haciendo un pequeño puchero, lo lo que el castaño respondio con un pequeño beso sensual en el cuello de su acompañante.  
-Aun asi te encanta que diga ese tipo de cosas ¿No es asi?- Dijo burlon a lo que el polaco sonrio rendido.

-Despues de todo, nadie me conoce mejor que tu...-

_El tiempo que paso, _

_resulto aun mejor... _

_Nos conociamos de antes y sabiamos..._

_Lo que queriamos los dos._

_Entonces el amor... Nos tiene de ren_

_Sere tu eterno enamorado y te aseguro que..._

_Todas las noches te amare._


End file.
